gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thomas0802/My Top 10 GTA V songs using one song from one station.
Hi guys! This is the first blog post on GTA Songs Wiki. Here, I'll create a top 10 lists in a blog post (since I'm having problems with Wikia's top 10 lists) but using one song from one station, so my list wouldn't be entirely filled up with West Coast Classics songs. So, here we go! 10 - Lee Perry & The Full Experience - Disco Devil (1977) (Blue Ark FM) If you played GTA San Andreas and you listened sometimes to the K-Jah West radio station, then you probably heard the famous song Chase the Devil from Max Romeo. Well yes, Disco Devil is a sample of Chase the Devil. This is certainly not a coincidence made by Rockstar, and it reminds players from the old song. 9 - Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way (1975) (Rebel Radio) It doesn't matter if you dislike or hate country music, but admit that you almost got addicted to this song after seeing Trevor's teaser trailer back in April 2013. By the way, rest in peace Waylon Jennings. 8 - The Five Stairsteps - O-o-h Child (1970) (Lowdown FM) Relaxing beat. I like this song because Tupac sampled it in his song Keep ya Head Up, which is my favorite song. 7 - Stevie Wonder - Skeletons (1987) (Space 103.2) I can't stop hearing this song over and over again. The touching video depicts Stevie's childhood and the lyrics tell how he thinks colors look like. The song was also played during the second teaser trailer for GTA V back November 2012. 6 - Twin Shadow - Old Love/New Love (2013) (Radio Mirror Park) It took me a time to choose between this song and Dan Croll's From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix. However, the beat is fantastic and shows that synthpop music continues rocking around the world, contrary from the normal pop music. 5 - Wavves - Nine Is God (2013) (Vinewood Boulevard Radio) Beach-themed styled song. The beat reminds me of some alternative rock songs from Radio X. Something between metal and pop-rock. 4 - Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1985) (Los Santos Rock Radio) I heard this song in GTA V for the first time during the cutscene from the mission Father/Son, I was admirating it till Franklin shows up and kills the vibe. This song is really awesome, but I still think it doesn't beat In the Air Tonight from GTA Vice City Stories. 3 - Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) (Non Stop Pop FM) It took me a few minutes to decide the best song from this station. Britney Spears' Gimme More and Fergie's Glamourous marked my childhood. And plus, the 80's and 90's dance-music songs West End Girls from the Pet Shop Boys and Rythm of the Night from Corona. The lyrics won't get out of my mind, this song is really fantastic. 2 - 100s - Life of a Mack (2013) (Radio Los Santos) You probably know that I have a strong dislike against new-school hip hop. But it looks like only 3 rappers from the west coast today are saving the west-coast hip hop from being six foot under earth (100s, Kendrick Lamar and Ab Soul). The beat is amazing, and I see 100s making success in the future. Illuminate, A.D.H.D and Hood Gone Love It were also canditates. 1 - Compton Most Wanted - Late Nite Hype (1990) (West Coast Classics) Certainly, you know the songs Still D.R.E and the weed anthem The Next Episode. Typic wonderful beats from the master Dr. Dre. Well, what is West Coast Classics to me? I live from old-school hip hop and the Grand Theft Auto series and the two in one game? It's a paradise. I have a hoodie from West Coast Classics and a poster. Well, but coming to the decision. I also like these G-funk old school beats, which lead me to choose between Late Nite Hype, Mind Playin' Tricks on Me and You Know How We Do it. Actually I would select at least 6 songs to be the number one, so I randomly selected a song from 6 canditates. Category:Blog posts